Cas Gets a Pet
by Scoobert0
Summary: Sam and Dean need some help on a case, so they call in Cas, who brings along his new friend. Pre Dean/Cas.  1st story in the Angelic Familiar series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AH! I don't even know why I did this, I've never even contemplated writing anything like this before, but here I am, doing it. Maybe a little, slightly pre-slash if you squint or have a dirty mind. ;) Inspired by chapter 7 in Styx88's A Million Little Things, because Cas with a duckling on his head was ridiculously adorable. So yeah… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad day. :( **

**Warning: Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.**

()()()()()()()

"Castiel! Get your feathery ass down here! We could use some help." Dean called towards the ceiling, from where he lay on one of the motel beds. Sam sat at the table with his laptop open, rolling his eyes at his brother's attempts to get the angel's attention.

"Dude, you've been at it for twenty minutes, he's not coming. We're just going to have to look harder for whatever it is that's killing people here." Sam said, not looking from the computer screen.

Dean shot him a glare before shrugging to himself, taking a swing of beer and returning his attention to their father's journal, "How's that coming then Sammy?"

It was Sam's turn to glare at his brother before the sound of wing beats was heard.

"Bout time Cas! What took you?" Dean asked, not bothering to look at the angel as he flipped a page.

"I was… preoccupied." Was the gruff response, "What is it you need?"

"Well, basically- WHAT THE?" Sam cut himself off and sputtered into laughter when he looked at the angel. Interested, Dean looked up at Cas and gaped.

Castiel stood between the bed Dean was laying on and the table where Sam was working, looking normal as always, trench coat and all. Except for the fact that there was a small white duck sitting on his head.

"Um, Cas. You do realize you have a duck on your head, right?" Dean asked amused.

"I am aware."

"Ok… Why is there a duck on your head?"

"She likes to sit there."

"Alright." Dean sighed in exasperation, rubbing a hand over his face, "Let's try this. Why do you have a duck?"

Castiel titled his head to the side as he usually does when Dean says something he doesn't understand, and is rewarded with white wings buffeting the side of his head as the duck takes off flying with several LOUD quacks. The duck first tries to land on Sam, but he's laughing so hard that the duck gives up and ends up landing in Dean's lap. It stares him in the face, quacking a few times. Dean just stares at it, eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Hilary, that is rude. I'm fairly certain that Dean does not appreciate you in his lap." Castiel spoke to the bird as though it could understand.

"Hilary?" Sam stated cackling anew.

"Yes. I've decided to call her Hilary. Is it not customary to name a pet?" Cas asked confused, looking between Sam, who was nearly rolling on the floor laughing, and Dean who was still keeping an eye on the duck. When Cas finished, Dean looked up at him, startled.

"Pet?"

"That is what you refer to your animal companions as, yes?" Another head tilt.

"Uh, yeah. But people don't usually have pet _ducks_. What kind of duck is this anyways, I don't think I've ever actually seen a white duck this small before. Is it a baby or something?"

"She is a Call duck and is fully grown."

"Why's it called a Call duck?" Sam asked, finally getting himself under control.

"They have rather loud and obnoxious vocals. Especially the females."

"Typical." Dean muttered as he poked the small duck to try and make it move. As if to demonstrate Cas's words, she started a series of very loud and obnoxious quacks and proceeded to try and bite the finger Dean was poking her with. "Hey! Dude, your friggin' duck just tried to bite my finger off. Oh Jesus, I just called it 'your duck'. Ugh."

"Blasphemy Dean. Hilary, come here. Now." The duck looked at Cas before it started waddling over to him and climbed into the hand he had extended towards the bird.

"Now that's just weird."

Cas brought his hand with the duck in it up by his chest and started to stroke its feathers. She made a small squeak as she settled further into his palm and her eyes slid half-shut as he continued to pet her.

"I stand corrected, _that_, is weird."

"Cas, you mind explaining exactly why you have a duck?" Sam asked as he got up to sit on the bed opposite of Dean's.

"I was at the park earlier today, and she would not leave me alone."

"… So you decided to keep her just because of that?"

"No. At one point she managed to climb into my lap, and when I attempted to remove her, she began to call. In the end I was forced to bring her with me when I met with Balthazar. It was he who suggested I keep her as a pet."

Dean and Sam couldn't help but gawk at the angel as he recounted his story, all while petting the duck.

"Dude, quit stroking the damn duck!" Dean blurted suddenly, jumping to his feet and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked confused as he watched his brother grab the keys to the Impala and head towards the door.

"I'm going to need something stronger than beer if I'm going to have to watch him pet that damn duck all night. Just see if he knows what we're hunting and how to kill it, I'll be back in like an hour." And with that Dean left the motel room. Sam and Cas stared after him for a moment in silence.

"So, uh, Cas..."

()()()()()()()

**Trufax: Call ducks are absolutely adorable (Google it) but they are also extremely obnoxious. Especially when there's a flock of them. Cause then they just set each other off and you just want to strangle them all. But then you look at them and can't cause they're so damn cute!**

**Soooooooo, yeah. Like? Hate? Love? Should I continue along with this plot, or should this just be a  
collection of one-shots where Cas brings in a new "pet" each time? I'd appreciate feedback. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Holy awesomesauce Batman! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and alerted. This chapter is brought to you by my nieces and nephew, who were literally trying to perch on my shoulders as I tried to start working on this before putting them to bed. (Bad idea, btw, trying to type anything w/ a 1yr old who loves technology, a 4yr old who wants to snuggle, and a 6yr old who keeps plugging in my tablet and messing stuff up.) **

**But yeah, I'm being bad and neglecting my White Collar story in favor of writing this. I'm also forsaking coloring my line art. You should all feel very special; it takes a lot for me to ignore my art when I'm on a drawing spree like I have been. ;) Enjoy!**

When Dean returned to the motel room, he was glad that he'd already drunk most of his whiskey in the parking lot. Castiel was looking over Sam's shoulder at the laptop, with Hilary the freaking duck sitting on his shoulder in some poor parrot parody. Said duck was weaving its beak through Sam's hair, clacking softly, and Sam didn't even seem to mind. :_ Weird duck is weird._: Dean thought, smiling crookedly.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked sarcastically, swallowing the last mouthful of whiskey from the pint he'd gotten at the liquor store.

Sam and Cas both shot him a glare before returning their gazes to the computer.

"We figured out what we're dealing with." Sam announced, deciding to ignore his brother's earlier comment. "It's a Baykok."

Dean stood there with an expectant look on his face. Realizing he was going to have to actually ask to get an explanation, he rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "And what exactly is a Baykok? Hehe, sounds like cock."

Giving his own exasperated sigh, Sam glared at his brother, "Real mature Dean." And noticing his brother leaning sideways against the wall, he added, "Are you drunk already?"

"What, no." Dean spoke heavily, "Just really, really buzzed."

"Damn it Dean."

Before anyone could do anything else, Hilary took off from her perch and landed on Dean's head. Without warning, he collapsed onto the floor and the duck immediately returned to the top of Cas's head. Sam jumped up and rushed to his brother's side. Dean was already starting to try to sit up as he reached him. Checking him over quickly to see if his brother had hurt himself when he fell, Sam's attention was quickly shifted to Castiel.

"What the hell Cas? What did that thing do to him?"

"Damn birds a buzz kill, that's for sure." Dean grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Wait, what?" Sam looked at his brother's face, noticing that the child-like look he always got when he was drunk was gone. As were his bloodshot eyes, his other tell that he'd been drinking.

"I don't know how, but the damn duck made me sober. As in zero percent blood alcohol content, sober."

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked, looking at Cas. The angel reached up and removed the duck from his head. He held her up so that he could look her in the eyes. The look on his face rivaled one of those he usually wore when he had his epic staring contests with Dean. Several minutes passed before he spoke.

"She seems to have somehow absorbed a small part of my Grace. The only explanation for which I can come up with is from her prolonged exposure to me. This is quiet fascinating, actually." Cas explained as he begun to flip Hilary over, examining her from all angles. The duck's only response was to quack softly a few times.

The brothers stood watching for a moment before coming back to themselves.

"So, Sammy, you said this thing's a Bangkok?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of Cas man handling the duck.

"Baykok." Sam corrected, moving back to the laptop. Dean joined him, rubbing the back of his head as he now looked over Sam's shoulder, "It's a night spirit, part of the Chippewa nation's folklore. It's essentially a walking skeleton with thin, translucent skin and glowing red eyes. It only preys on warriors and kills them with its club. It fits the part perfectly for what's happening around here, with all the vics being beaten to death in the middle of the woods."

"Yeah, except you said it only preys on warriors." Dean stated before jumping when he felt something hard tap his shoulder. Turning his head, he came face-to-face with Hilary, who quacked a greeting.

"The hell Cas! Get that thing out of my face." He hissed, holding his hands up and looking past the duck to the angel that still held it.

"She wishes to sit on your shoulder." Cas said flatly, as though it was a normal thing for a duck to request.

"What do you mean she wants to sit on my shoulder?"

"She wanted me to ask you if it would be fine with you if she sat on your shoulder. She enjoys watching the screen on the laptop."

"What are you, the Duck-whisperer?"

"I do not have to whisper to her for her to understand me." The head tilt that accompanied the words was further proof of Cas not understanding the reference.

"I don't even know why I bother anymore." Dean muttered. Suddenly Hilary jumped from Cas's hands and onto Dean's shoulder, "Gah! Duck, I am warning you, I even think you're going to crap on me and I will not hesitate to launch you across this room."

"Heh. Can I get you an eye patch now?" Sam asked innocently, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What? Why do I need a freaking eye patch?" Dean snapped, crossing his arms across his chest, not caring if he dislodged the bird.

"Cause then you can be Captain Dean-O of the Black Impala, and Hilary will be your first mate." Sam explained, laughing.

"Real funny Sam. Shut-up. Now you mind explaining to me again how you're sure whositz-cock is the nasty we're looking for? Cause according to what you told me, this thing goes after warriors, and I'm pretty sure none of the vics so far are warriors…" Dean trailed off as Sam pulled up a file on his computer, "Oh you've got to be kidding me. They all went to the same high school. The freaking Wausau West Warriors. Wow. This spirit must be really desperate."

"Actually, it's more likely because they were all avid big-game hunters." Castiel suggested. The brothers turned to look at him, and Dean's mouth went off without him thinking, not that that's never happened before.

"Cas, I've already told you; Don't look at me like that unless you're going to screw me." When his brain finally caught up, he floundered to recover, "I mean, uh, what the hell are you looking at, seriously."

"Smooth." Sam muttered smugly.

"What was that bitch?"

"Nothing. Jerk."

"Uh-huh, sure. Whatever. But seriously dude, quit giving me the creeper stare." Before he could continue, wings smacked him, hard, in the side of the face as Hilary took flight. He rubbed a hand over his now sore jaw, "Ow! Jesus that that hurt. How the hell does something that small pack that big of a punch?"

"Dean, blasphemy." Cas scolded as Hilary landed on his outstretched hand.

Sam started laughing at his brother as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Cas cuddled the duck to his chest as a small, smug smile appeared on his lips.

"I see what you did there." Dean mumbled as he moved past the angel to his duffle, "Shut-up!" He added when he heard Cas's soft chuckle. As irritated as he was at the fact Cas was laughing at him, he was touched at the same time that he was able to make Cas show some emotion, even at his own expense.

"So you spending the night or what? Cause if you are, you'd better not frickin stare at me while I sleep and you'd better keep that duck quiet."

"You need not worry. I must leave to meet with Balthazar again; he's been requesting my presence for the last few hours." Cas said without looking away from the duck he was now tickling under the chin.

"Glad to know we're not the only ones you ignore." Dean muttered, but when he turned around, Castiel and Hilary were already gone.

**Oh goodness gracious! Never in a million years would I have thought I'd write anything the least bit slashy. . I blame you, Styx88! This is all your fault. ;P**

**Also, Wausau is pronounced Wa-saw. Wisconsin has a lot of towns/cities that apparently only Wisconsinites can pronounce. (Yes, I'm a cheesehead)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh Em Gee, I love you all. ^_^ So, surprise right off the bat in this chapter, thus promising that this story is going to get a whole lot more crazy before it's done. Enjoy the madness!**

The boys had figured out that the Baykok only attacked every other Thursday, so they had two days to search for its lair and put their weapons together. They hadn't seen or heard from Cas since the night he left, not that that wasn't unusual.

So when they entered their motel room after breakfast Thursday morning to see him standing there, they were mildly shocked. Hilary was once again perched on his head, a lump of white in a mess of dark hair. Then they saw what was standing behind him.

"Is that a freaking camel?" Dean managed to ask, his jaw hanging.

"Actually, it's a llama."

"Cas, _why_ is there a llama in here?" Sam asked, trying to get his brain to start working again.

"He was stranded on the edge of a cliff in Peru." Castiel stated, looking between the brothers with his head tilted. Hilary somehow managed to stay perched.

"That still doesn't explain why there is a freaking llama in our motel room." Dean growled as he slowly moved further into the room. Sam shut the door and went to sit on one of the beds. The llama turned its head on its long neck to follow his movements.

"To be honest, I am unsure as to how he followed me here. After I teleported him to safety, Hilary and I came here." The angel explained, turning to look at the llama.

"Well, why not just send him back then?" Sam asked, eyeing the small llama with curiosity.

"I have already tried that, as well as teleporting to different locations."

"hehe, looks like you got a llama stalker there dude." Dean chuckled from where he'd taken a seat, rewrapping the thumb he'd managed to cut when sharpening knives the night before, "You're like Dr. Dolittle or something."

"Who is Dr. Dolittle?" Cas asked, turning to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes before letting out a surprised cry as Hilary flew into his chest. The duck's beak latched onto his injured thumb, making him hiss in pain. Before he could strangle her, she flew off towards Sam, who ducked out of the way. Landing on the floor, Hilary waddled back over to Cas, who picked her up.

"Ow, sunofa- whoa." Dean looked down at his thumb in shock.

"What?" Sam asked, getting up and walking over to him. Cas moved to get a closer look too, and was followed by the llama.

Dean held up his thumb for Sam and Cas to see. The deep cut that had been there was gone.

"Interesting..." Cas mused, putting Hilary on the table and grabbing Dean's hand to peer at his healed thumb.

"Never took you for the hand holding type Cas." Dean said sarcastically, "So what'd the damn bird do this time?"

"Oh crap." Sam breathed, looking towards the llama.

"Did that thing just crap in here, cause I am so not cleaning it up."

"What? No. I think I have an idea as to why Cas can't get rid of the llama though." Sam remarked.

"Oh do tell." Dean indulged sarcastically.

"Cas, you said the other night that Hilary somehow absorbed some of your Grace, right?"

The angel's eyes widened slightly, "Yes. This is beginning to make sense now."

"What part of a duck being infused with an angel's Grace and a stalking llama makes any sense?" Dean commented.

"Remember how she made you sober the other night and now she healed your thumb. And you said she was with you when you rescued the llama, right Cas? Well, what if she's the one who keeps teleporting it with you guys?"

They all look at the llama who now had the duck sitting on his head.

Dean went to grab his phone to take a picture when he realized his hand was still in Cas's. He removed it quickly, a blush starting on his cheeks. Sam glanced over and saw this, a smile creeping up his face.

"You want me to step out of the room quick? Give you two some 'alone' time?"

"Shut-up Sammy!" Dean shouted at his brother, the red on his face spreading. His harshness startled the llama, who took off to the back of the room with Hilary.

"Now look at what you did." Sam scolded, an over exagerated frown on his lips. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead ten times over.

"We should name him." Cas's voice brought the boys' fussing to a halt before it could get out of hand.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"The llama. We should name him."

"Why? Aren't we trying to send him back home still?" Dean asked, confused by where Cas was going with this.

"If our presumption is correct, and Hilary is the one who brought him back with us, he will not be leaving us any time soon since for some reason I am unable to bypass what she has done. And it would be rude to continue to address him as 'the llama' during his stay with me." The angel stated.

"I guess that makes sense." Sam mumbled, scratching at the back of his head.

"How about Carl?" Dean suggested with a grin.

"Why Carl, where'd you come up with that? And why are you onboard with naming the llama so fast?" Sam asks accusingly.

"Dude, have you ever seen 'Llamas with Hats'? YouTube that shit, it's freaking hilarious!"

"Carl." Cas tries the name out.

"Hey, it's a better animal name than Hilary." Dean points out.

"Carl it is then." The angel confirms with a nod of his head.

"Ugh, whatever. So, um, Cas?" Sam questioned.

"Yes Sam?"

"You gonna help us with this Baykok tonight or are you going to deal with you llama problem?"

"I would not mind helping you tonight. I will have a talk with Hilary; see if I cannot convince her to allow me to send Carl home." With that he approached the llama and duck before disappearing to the sound of wing beats.

"This is all becoming a little too messed up, don't you think?" Dean asked, getting up from the table.

"Dude, you do realize we've encountered fairies and all sorts of supernatural creatures, right? Messed up is a constant state for us." Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he lay down on his bed.

"Touché Sammy."

**AN: See? Told you it was crazy. Llamas with Hats is created by Jason Steele, who is a freaking genius. Sorry if this seemed rushed at all, I wanted to get another chapter out before I went out for the night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: :D I'll admit, I am an obsessive CasGirl. I follow the Castiel RP account on Twitter, and I saw this last night:**

IAmCastiel  
Humans are my favorite animal, but I also love the others. In my time on earth I've been able to meet a great many wonderful stray animals.

**Not gonna lie, I giggled to myself cause I thought of my little tale here. :P**

**Anywho, it's about time to get into the action portion of this story, yay! Warning: I wrote this without my usual dose of coffee, so yeah… This could be bad… Enjoy!**

Waiting till full dark, Sam and Dean headed out into the forest. They hiked for several miles before they came to the cave where they figured the Baykok was using as its lair. Coming to a stop, they crouched down next to the remains of a fallen tree.

"So all we have to do is go in there, bludgeon the thing to smithereens, and burn the remains?" Dean asked with more than a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, that's what all the experts, and Cas, said to do." Sam replied.

"Speaking of Cas, where is that feathered bastard? Didn't he say he wanted to help?"

"His talk with Hilary must be taking a lot longer than he thought it would." The younger Winchester sniggered then stopped.

"What up?"

"Did you hear that? Sounded like creaky joints… Dean, duck!" Sam shouted when a pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind his brother.

"Very funny Sa-" Something collided with the back of Dean's skull sending him crashing into Sam, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Sam quickly maneuvered his stunned brother off to the side before jumping out of the way of the Baykok's club. Seeing it was turning its attention back to Dean, he picked up a rock and threw it at the spirit. It turned its evil gaze on him and raised the club in its hand. Sam took off running, away from Dean, and the Baykok followed as planned. As he ran, he called out to the sky.

"Cas, Dean needs help! Hurry up!"

()()()()()()()()

Dean rolled onto his side with a groan. God, did his head hurt. Opening his eyes, he glanced blearily around his surroundings. Panic set in when he realized Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" He mumbled as he tried to get to his feet, but only managed to end up on his butt. A few minutes later he had just managed to get on his hands and knees when he heard a shriek. Without thinking, he launched himself forward. He ran a few steps before running into something soft and hairy, which made an angry humming noise. Falling to the ground and looking up, Dean made out a long neck with a small head on it.

"Carl?" He asked slurred. The llama looked down at him and hummed again. Feeling displaced air move around his head, he reached up slowly and felt something soft sitting on it. Something hard and flat pecked at his hand, followed by a couple quacks.

"Hey there Hilary." A dopy smile on his lips as dizziness made itself known. And then it was suddenly gone, his mind was clear and pain free. He reached up and removed the duck from his head.

"Thanks. I guess you're not that bad after all." The duck lightly nibbled his hand in response. Carl's face was suddenly in Dean's a moment later, making the hunter jump.

"Please don't spit him my face dude, that would so not be cool." Instead the llama licked him on the cheek, and he was suddenly feeling like he could run a marathon or something.

"Huh, you too then?" He asked the llama, who just looked at him, "Hey, where's Cas?"

Dean got to his feet, holding the duck under his arm as he scanned his surroundings. Another shriek cut through the night, sparking him back into action.

"C'mon you two, I don't see that feathered bastard anywhere and Sammy's in trouble."

He took off running in the general direction of where he heard the shriek come from, with Hilary still under his arm and Carl loping after them. Not liking her ride, Hilary managed to escape Dean's grasp and ended up flying over him as he ran. Suddenly the smell of blood hit his nose, and he ran even faster. He came crashing into a clearing, tripping on an exposed root, and tumbling into someone. They ended up sprawled on top of one another, limbs tangled together. Dean began untangling himself so he could do some damage to whatever it was that had hurt his brother. He struggled for a moment before the sound of rushing blood died down in his ears.

"Dean." A gruff voice was saying. Dean paused and took note of the position he was in. He was straddling the hips of something that was shaped like a human, with his hands on its shoulders and its hands pinned under his knees. He looked down and saw two bright blue eyes staring back at him. Castiel laid there staring back at Dean, making no effort to get out from under the human. Scrambling backwards off Cas, Dean slammed into something else that wrapped its arms around him. Naturally, he started trying to get away from whatever it was.

"Whoa! Dean, chill out!" Sammy grunted as he tried to stop his big brother from decking him.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned in shock before pulling himself out of Sam's arms and checking his little brother over. Sam grabbed his hands, and looked him in the eye.

"Dean, I'm fine, you're the one who's hurt. There's blood all over the back of your head. How did you even make it over here?" He asked as he forced Dean to sit on the ground and started looking for the source of the blood on his head, "I can't find anything, at all." Sam remarked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"The duck done did it again." Dean sighed, suddenly exhausted. There was a loud hum as Carl came walking up to Dean and licked him again, the familiar energy began coursing through his body again. Dean, more with it this time, immediately pushed the llama's face away from him, "Cas! Your freaking llama keeps wanting to make-out with me!"

Castiel walked over to the brothers, with Hilary already in position on his tilted head.

"What is it Cas?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It is nothing serious. Carl seems to have an angel's Grace in him as well."

"Dude, you're like freaking radiation or something. Shouldn't you be able to control your Grace better than this?" Dean joked, looking around, "Hey, where'd the cooky-cock go?"

"I did not say that the Grace in Carl was mine. And the Baykok has been vanquished. I assisted Sam in that task while Hilary and Carl went to seek you out." The angel explains, petting Carl's long neck.

"So that's what the shrieking I heard was. Oh, and thanks for the concern, sending the animals for me and all."

"Dean, they probably saved your life. I didn't realize how hard you'd been hit when I drew the Baykok away from you." Sam scolded before turning to Cas, "If it's not your Grace, whose is it? Can you tell?"

"It feels familiar, but it's diluted."

"Diluted?"

"Carl has not been in the presence of the angel whose Grace is in him for awhile. I could read who it is by checking his soul, but I do not wish to put an animal through that." Cas says as he stares into the llama's eyes. There is the sound of wing beats, followed by a joy filled, British voice.

"Victor!"

Everyone turns to see a lanky blond haired man running to the llama, who he embraced around the neck.

"Thank you so much for finding him, brother." The angel says to Cas, who is looking at him with wide eyes.

"Balthazar?"

**AN: OOOooo Snap! Sooooooooo, I'm wondering, do I end here and make it a series, or do I keep on going? Let me know! The more feedback I get for my dilemma, the sooner you all get more duck themed humor! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Would have had this up sooner, but I've been busy with: job interviews (finally!), finalizing school preperations, and I got Stonehenge Apocalypse from Netflix (and have watched it several times :P). But anyways, I decided to do one more chapter in this story, cause it just didn't seem right to end it there after all. Then after this I'll somehow make it into a series/'verse and what not, and it will be utterly hilarious.**

**Oh, and someone please tell me I'm not the only one who thought ****Sebastian Roché had a British accent. Cause apparently it's not, since he's French, and I've found nothing saying he's ever lived in the UK. His accent really doesn't sound that French… Or maybe I just suck at recognizing accents. .**

**Also, finally finished some art I did to go along with this story, sooooooo go look at it!** h t t p : / scoobert0. deviantart. com/ art/ Cas- and -Hilary -201119218**(Don't forget take out the spaces)**

**Warning: part of this was written while I was buzzed, just so you know. Ok, I'll shut up now, ENJOY!**

"Oh Victor, how I've missed you so! Where in the world have you been?" Balthazar cooed into the llama's neck as it nuzzled the back of his head.

Sam, Dean, and Cas all stood gaping at the other angel, too shocked for words. Finally, Dean found his voice.

"What. The. Hell."

Balthazar pulled away from Carl/ Victor and faced the others, "Oh, it's you two. Fancy seeing you here. Now Cas, where did you find my dear Victor?"

"He was stranded on the side of a cliff in Peru. I found him shortly after meeting with you last. We have been calling him Carl." Castiel informed his brother.

"Carl? Where on Earth did you come up with that name?" The blond angel asked, amused.

"Something called Llamas with Hats which is found on a YouTube. Dean suggested it."

"Hm, that would figure."

"Hey!" Dean growled, "So what's the deal here, never took you for the llama type Balthy."

"Well excuse me, it's not as though an angel chooses his or her familiar." Came the cultured reply. The angel stood with his arms crossed over his chest, llama looking over his shoulder.

"Familiar? Like a witch's familiar?" Sam spoke up.

"Not exactly, much more powerful. Each angel has a fundamental link to an animal, or animals in some cases. These creatures are capable of harboring a tiny portion of Grace, and can act as extensions of power for us. But very rarely do we find our counterparts whilst on Earth, since typically, we don't spend an awful lot of time down here." Balthazar explained smugly.

"So, what's the purpose of having some of your Grace in an animal of all things?" Dean asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"The point is that an animal is a living being, created by the hands of our Father. There is a link between angel and animal that our Grace runs through. Our Grace becomes stronger and stronger the longer it courses between this link. That's the bloody point, you silly monkey."

Dean glared at the blond angel. Sam was looking back and forth between his brother and the angel, mentally pleading with Dean not to do anything stupid. Thankfully Castiel finally spoke up.

"So the Bond truly does exist. I had always believed it to be a fledgling's tale." Cas was holding Hilary and looking at her with his head tilted and eyes squinted.

"It does indeed. And at least you have something that's small and easy to hide. It took me ages to get Victor to stop following me everywhere. I mean honestly, how do you explain a llama appearing in the VIP room at an exclusive club in New York City?"

"So, since there are more angels spending more time on Earth, it's safe to assume that more angels are going to find their familiars?" Sam asked with some concern.

"Yes. But if they do, they are more than likely to be angels that haven't chosen a side in the war in Heaven." Castiel said flatly, the duck tucked firmly under his arm. Hilary gave a quack of disapproval for this treatment by her angel.

"Kinda sounds like your dickweed brother Gabriel." Dean huffed, throwing his hands up when three pairs of human eyes glared at him.

"Balthazar." Cas addressed his brother, "Do you have an idea as to where Hilary will go when I return to Heaven?"

"Hmmm, with you, I'm not sure. Victor tends to follow my vessel when I'm not down here, so one would think that she'd stay close to yours. Or…"

"Or what?" Cas growled.

"Or she might follow a different bit of your Grace. Namely the soul you marked when you raised it from perdition."

The angels turned from each other to Dean, who was not at all comfortable with their combined gaze on him.

"Nu-uh, I am not duck-sitting when you go back to your war." The oldest Winchester refused, arms crossed over his chest. But just like that; Cas, Balthazar, and Victor were gone, leaving the brothers in the middle of a clearing with a small white duck that began a long, loud, and obnoxious series calls.

**END! (for now)**

**AN: And there we are! Hopefully I didn't murder Balthazar's character too badly. Sorry it's short, but there wasn't much else I could add if I'm going to make this into a series. :\ Hopefully you've all enjoyed it, I've loved the reviews from you let me know I've been successful in making you laugh and enjoy yourself while reading. Till next story! 3**


	6. Next Up

**Just letting you all know that I have the first chapter of the sequel done and am attempting to upload it. Stupid no good error type 2! Big thanks to ****Effiron and Slashguy for figuring out a way around it.**** Anyways, the new fic will be called **_**The Problem with Pets…**_** hope you all enjoy it. **

**Quick question: Who else wants a pet duck now, after reading this? :P**


End file.
